Asgard's Pub
by Opercule
Summary: Coécriture avec Skaelds - ll existe un endroit perdu quelque part entre un nouveau Mc'Donald's et un antiquaire, un de ces cafés quotidiens qu'on ne remarque jamais – sauf si on ose entrer. Cet endroit-là c'est Asgard's Pub. AU/IronFrost.


**Note - Ska : Heyy ! Ravie de vous présenter ce nouveau bébé, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Tout ça est parti d'une seule phrase que j'ai lâché en regardant un bon beauf finir ses quatre litres de bière dans une seule choppe, (placée dans la fic même haha) et donc... Asgard's Pub. Voilà, XOXO. (Ce fut bref.) Sinon juste, on n'écrit pas de POV chacune mais le chapitre est un mix d'elle et moi bien que le POV Loki et le prologue je l'ai fait et la partie plus humoristique avec Tony c'était un peu de moi et surtout de ses grosses conneries. Allez, XOXO.**

 **Opercule : Bref, voici une nouvelle petite fic (toute gentille), qui sera aussi drôle que bizarre, vous verrez bien (le rôle de Sif ?). Je me demande ce que cette collab' va donner (avec Ska, on sait jamais, l'abandon de fics étant légèrement récurrent), mais bon. Vous retrouverez un peu de chaque perso dedans, avec les Avengers bien sûr mais sans armure, sans leurs pouvoirs ni rien. Pareil pour Thor et Loki, mais on en apprendra un peu plus sur eux plus tard. C'est donc un AU dans un univers tout à fait ordinaire. Enjoyez !**

* * *

 **Asgard's Pub**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Il existe un endroit perdu quelque part entre un nouveau Mc'Donald's et un antiquaire, un de ces cafés quotidiens qu'on ne remarque jamais – sauf si tu oses entrer. Et c'est alors que la porte s'ouvre, que la bonne odeur de pain d'épice frais et de café fait sourire, voire hésiter puis finalement entrer alors que résonnent les premières notes d'une chanson populaire.

Des endroits comme celui-là il y en a des dizaines, des milliers mêmes. Des petites échoppes qui ne survivent que grâce à une clientèle fidèle, qui ne peuvent pas rivaliser avec les Starbucks locaux mais où l'atmosphère est chaleureuse.

Où les serveurs sourient, parce que c'est à eux, que c'est leur seule vraie maison.

Mais cette histoire ne s'intéresse pas à n'importe laquelle de ces petites échoppes, non, il faut zoomer sur un endroit un peu plus précis, sur un café en particulier.

Cet endroit-là c'est _Asgard's Pub_.

-o-o-o-o-o-

« - Deux " _Spécial Alfheim_ " pour les étudiantes de la huit ! » claironna Clint en passant entre les tables, le sourire aux lèvres et un plateau de verres vides, venant l'abattre sur le comptoir, juste sous le nez de Thor.

Celui acquiesça d'un vigoureux hochement de tête, alors que lui, pas bien loin non plus des deux autres, prenait la commande hésitante d'une mère de famille qui n'arrivait pas à choisir.

Armé de patience - c'était la moindre des choses chez un serveur - il attendit patiemment qu'elle choisisse entre la boisson du jour et une autre, bien plus froide, qui lui faisait de l'oeil. Elle esquissa un sourire d'excuse, se penchant davantage sur la carte en comparant du regard les deux choix.

« - Si je peux me permettre... proposa-t-il, la boisson du jour est plus chaude compte tenu des températures hivernales et peut-être plus appropriée.

\- Je vous fais confiance alors » finit-elle par trancher, lui tendant le menu qu'il récupéra d'un geste adroit de la main, la remerciant d'un sourire, slalomant lui aussi au milieu des tables et du pub, s'adossant au comptoir de son frère.

Loki le regarda préparer les deux boissons commandées par les étudiantes - c'était souvent eux qui venaient ici, les prix étant bien plus bas que les Starbucks et Costa locaux - avec un sourire teinté d'amusement. Alors que son frère avait tenté en vain d'assurer le service - les verres se brisaient dans sa main, le plateau ne tenait pas deux mètres quand il le tenait - il avait fini par opter pour l'option Barman, alors qu'il réussissait maintenant à merveille à réaliser les commandes dans un temps record.

« - Une boisson du jour pour la mère de la quatre, énonça-t-il lorsque Clint vint récupérer la commande, soufflant un peu de ces brefs moments de tranquillité.

\- Je te fais ça tout de suite, mon frère. »

Ici ce n'était pas vraiment du genre à être bondé jour et nuit, non, ils avaient leur clientèle. Bien sûr au cours de la journée il y avait souvent une dizaine de personnes nouvelles, mais il y avait plus ceux qu'ils connaissaient, qui venaient depuis la création du café ou presque, celles qui venaient animer - par leur présence ou en jouant du piano - et que ça faisait toujours plaisir de voir.

Il promena un regard presque nostalgique, fier, sur l'ensemble du café.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il en aurait un...

Loki n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le goût du café.

C'était la boisson pour les grands quand il était enfant, celle qu'il « apprendrait à aimer » parce que pour l'instant, la douceur sucrée du chocolat chaud lui plaisait bien davantage. Mais au final peut-être était-il resté un enfant parce que son avis n'avait jamais changé sur l'amertume de la boisson.

Les plus ironiques pourraient hausser un sourcil en se demandant pourquoi donc alors travaille-t-il dans un café s'il le déteste autant – pourquoi même en est-il le propriétaire ?

La réponse serait simple : Un café ce n'est pas simplement un endroit où on s'arrête pour le boire en bonne compagnie ou encore qu'on emporte parce qu'on n'a pas le temps ou l'envie de s'arrêter. Non. Du moins c'est sans doute vrai dans les chaînes, mais ce n'est pas de ce genre de café dont il veut parler.

Non.

C'était un lieu où déstresser, où passer du bon temps. Rencontrer des gens, travailler, laisser libre cours aux petites choses de la vie.

« - Encore en train de rêver ? » le coupa Natasha, lui envoyant un coup de coude entre les côtes et en récupérant avec un sourire de requin la boisson du jour pour la quatre.

Il lui envoya un regard noir - et c'était habituel entre eux - avant de réaliser qu'à force de rêvasser elle venait de lui prendre sa commande. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, s'adossant un peu plus confortablement au comptoir en regardant la salle de long et en travers. Ça, c'était le fruit de leur travail acharné, et il comptait bien sur le fait que ça le reste pour un peu plus longtemps que ça.

« - Où est Sif ? émergea-t-il soudain, secouant la tête.

\- En haut, au deuxième étage. Je l'ai installée là pour ne pas qu'elle effraye les nouveaux, tu sais à quel point ils peuvent trouver la situation... inhabituelle.

\- Avec les habitués ? Qui y est ?

\- Pour l'instant il n'y avait que l' _étudiant_ et son copain, finit Thor en essuyant un verre. Il est encore tôt. »

Loki acquiesça en retenant un rire, se dirigeant ensuite vers un homme qui l'avait fixé un peu trop longtemps pour simplement regarder les serveurs. En général il savait comment ça se passait avec ceux-là, ils laissaient leur regard sur le serveur en attendant que celui-ci le croise et vienne lui demander s'il avait commandé.

Il en profita pour demander à la femme si la boisson lui plaisait, tandis qu'elle hochait la tête, visiblement ravie.

Du coin de l'oeil il vit Clint monter au deuxième étage, sûrement pour aller servir les deux jeunes. Enfin, jeunes... Il leva les yeux au ciel, réalisant que lui et Thor n'étaient pas bien vieux non plus, bien qu'ayant quitté les bancs de l'école pour sûrement toujours.

Il n'y avait que le café et ils n'avaient pas le temps pour des cours à côté. Pas l'envie non plus.

« - Vous avez choisi ? demanda-t-il enfin en arrivant à la hauteur de l'homme. Il le dévisagea une seconde, notant les cheveux débroussaillés et les lunettes. Sûrement un scientifique.

\- Je me demandais... Le _Hulk_ est-il énormément alcoolisé ?

Loki esquissa un grimace. Le sûrement-scientifique attaquait fort dès le matin, c'était sûrement une des boissons les plus alcoolisées du pub.

\- Sûrement plus de la moitié du verre, il est très très chargé.

\- Pourriez-vous baisser la teneur en alcool s'il vous plaît ? La boisson me plaît, mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Ce sera tout ? »

Il prit congé rapidement, l'autre ayant acquiescé, retournant au comptoir pour signaler la commande modifiée par le client. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un client demandait à modifier ou bien à avoir sa propre boisson personnalisée. Il étouffa un rire en se rappelant des premières fois où le couple de serveurs avait mis les pieds dans le café - en tant que clients.

Clint s'était enthousiasmé pour cette option, passant plus d'une dizaine de minutes avec son frère pour la création de sa propre boisson. En le voyant faire, Natasha avait fini par craquer et s'était approchée de lui - Thor étant occupé - tandis qu'il contribuait à créer la sienne ( très chargée en Vodka ) le sourire aux lèvres.

Et quelques minutes plus tard s'était posés sur leurs tables le _Hawkeye_ et le _Black-Widow._

Il poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur les sièges devant Thor. Il était seulement huit heures du matin et le voilà déjà épuisé, prévoyant déjà comment allait se passer la journée dans les moindres détails.

Programmée.

« - C'est vite épuisant, hein ? lui lança le grand blond, un air aussi fatigué que lui sur le visage. Il frottait une choppe de bière énorme avec un chiffon, les traits tirés par le surmenage.

Loki se redressa rapidement en voyant d'autres clients arriver, reprenant une posture moins avachie histoire de ne pas donner une image aussi déplorable des serveurs.

\- Et il est encore si tôt dans la journée, acquiesça-t-il d'un ton morose.

Thor continuait de s'affairer derrière le comptoir, se démenant pour laver et rincer toute la vaisselle tout en s'occupant de préparer les boissons.

\- Ah, au fait, un client a été malade tout à l'heure, et il faudrait que tu ailles nettoyer. Et avant même que tu ne protestes, je te ferais savoir que je suis déjà très occupé, et que c'est toi qui as pris sa commande.

Loki grimaça, puis se releva de mauvaise grâce, soupirant derechef. Il haïssait ce job, presque tout autant qu'il l'adorait. C'était extrêmement paradoxal - il savait - mais la relation étroite qui les liait Thor et lui, et depuis peu le couple de serveurs, à cet endroit n'était pas non plus de l'ordre de l'ordinaire. Même si ça n'empêchait pas qu'il haïssait lorsque les clients arrivaient malades.

Il soupira.

La journée allait être longue. Très longue.

.

.

.

« - Tony, je te JURE que si tu ne m'expliques pas TOUT DE SUITE _POURQUOI_ tu viens d'acheter une entreprise qui créée des POIGNÉES DE PORTES électroniques, je-

\- C'est innovateur, se justifia-t-il tant bien que mal. Imagine juste ! Toutes ces fois où tu as dû t'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour ouvrir la porte - fini ! Tu as simplement à arriver devant la porte, elle reconnaît que tu es humain et la porte... s'ouvre ! » conclut-il en ouvrant grand les bras, presque crédible. Presque.

Mais c'était sans compter l'habitude de Pepper à le cotoyer.

Parce qu'elle haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et continua de le fixer avec un mélange de scepticisme et d'énervement - justifié c'était vrai - son regard polaire le figeant sur place.

« - Elle ne coûtait presque rien... continua-t-il.

\- Parce que plusieurs millions de dollars c'est.. "rien" ? »

Il sentait presque les guillemets dans sa voix, qui allait d'ailleurs de plus en plus aigüe. Ce qui n'était, _pas du tout_ , une bonne chose quand on connaissait la femme en question.

Tony frissonna. Observa le regard dur qui le mettait en garde en face de lui.

Et finit par capituler. Du moins, en apparence.

\- Ok, ok, je m'en débarrasserais, ça va. Pas la peine de me faire le coup du "je suis la directrice et je décide", parce que c'est moi qui t'ait nommée, donc je peux tout aussi bien te désister, grommela-t-il.

Pepper éclata de rire sous ses yeux, et il devait avouer que franchement, c'était flippant. Parce que quand on connaissait Pepper- et personne ne la connaissait aussi bien que lui - on savait qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme à pardonner aussi facilement. C'était donc, plutôt... une menace.

Très sûrement.

\- Tony, commença-t-elle en détachant les syllabes, tu veux me faire croire que tu vas revendre cette entreprise aussitôt achetée alors que tu viens d'en faire les louanges pendant... sa voix montait de nouveau dans les aigüs, et elle s'arrêta pour reprendre contenance. Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis, n'est-ce pas ? finit-elle d'un ton mesuré, un sourire fixe sur le visage.

Tony savait par expérience que tout ça était mauvais. Très mauvais.

\- Et bien... oui, si c'est ce que tu estimes être le meilleur pour la compagnie, fit-il prudemment. Mais j'aurais bien aimé garder une part des - deux yeux furieux qui le transperçaient le coupèrent dans son élan. Il bafouilla la dernière phrase sous le regard incandescent. Euh, de... Noon, c'est pas nécessaire en fait.

Bon, évidemment, il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il allait juste s'enfuir dans quelques secondes, et laisser Pepper consumer sa rage derrière lui, oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Et elle n'aurait rien à ajouter quand il revendrait cette entreprise trois fois plus cher que ce qu'il l'avait acheté. Voilà.

Il sourit légèrement, fier de lui, sourire qui s'effaça rapidement en constatant la colère transpirant des yeux de braise devant lui.

Ouais bon, il allait peut-être s'en sortir, n'empêche que pour l'instant il devait affronter la colère de Pepper, et que ça s'annonçait pas glorieux pour lui.

\- Tony, reprit-elle de nouveau en appuyant calmement sur son nom, est-ce que tu as vraiment l'intention de te séparer de cette entreprise ? Du genre, sans cafouillages ni mauvais coups derrière mon dos ? Ou est-ce que tu attends que je te laisse seul pour gérer la compagnie à ta guise, c'est-à-dire de manière tout à fait _déplorable_ ?

Conclusion : la fuite.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, Pepp's, voyons, mentit-il effrontément. Mais je dois te laisser là, j'ai un rendez-vous avec – il grimaça - Hammer dans... depuis 3 minutes, constata-t-il en regardant sa montre.

\- Tu espères me faire croire ça alors que tu ne notes JAMAIS un seul rendez-vous ?

Tony haussa les épaules, esquissant un demi-sourire. Pepper le regardait avec une moue dubitative, un sourcil haussé et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, hésitant visiblement. Il savait que le pourcentage de chance pour que lui retienne quelque chose dans son emploi du temps était proche du zéro absolu mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer le risque.

\- C'est vrai, regarde le planning - c'est important cette fois, je l'ai noté, se justifia-t-il en levant les mains en l'air. Tu ne vas pas m'engueuler pour avoir fait mes devoirs si ?

Elle se contenta d'hausser encore plus haut son sourcil parfaitement épilé - c'était humain ? - alors qu'il essayait de garder un air sérieux.

\- Allez file, abdiqua-t-elle alors qu'il levait un poing en l'air, avant de l'attraper par la taille et de lui planquer un baiser sur la joue. Il s'éclipsa rapidement, un sourire fier de lui sur ses lèvres.

Il devait être en retard d'au moins une dizaine de minute maintenant, mais peu importait. Hammer était un connard qu'il soit à l'heure ou non, rien ne changerait ça. Il déambula donc dans les couloirs sans se presser, son retard ne lui causant pas des boutons. (Comme si sa peau parfaite pouvait en avoir - et non il ne parlerait pas de l'époque bénie, sentez l'ironie, de l'adolescence)

C'est pour ça qu'il arriva un peu plus tard, les mains dans les poches et serrant les dents à l'idée de devoir rencontrer l'autre.

\- Je suis heureux de vous savoir de retour parmi nous, Anthony, ironisa Justin en se penchant sournoisement pour serrer la main de Tony.

Celui-ci grimaça en constatant que Hammer ne parlait pas de son retour évident mais de sa période d'absence du mois dernier. Sur un coup de tête, il avait quitté la Tour pour se balader dans New York et avait planté là ses chiffres, ses statistiques, ses dossiers et ses rendez-vous pour souffler quelques jours.

Depuis, Pepper le gardait à l'oeil, et les imbéciles comme Hammer qu'il se devait de rencontrer ne manquaient pas de lui rappeler son manque de responsabilité.

\- De même, Justin. Il me semble que votre procès contre les Gallayghen s'est mal terminé pour vous, non ? Vous le vivez comment ? répliqua-t-il, vaguement fier de sa répartie. N'empêche, l'autre ne lui avait fait aucune critique sur l'heure quelque peu dépassée de leur rendez-vous, alors autant en profiter.

Et une moue contrite sur le visage de requin face à lui, une !

Tony sourit, adorant enfoncer l'ingénieur qui lui portait sur les nerfs en permanence. Rabaisser les autres, c'était peut-être mal, mais quand c'était Hammer, ça passait toujours. Comme une lettre à la poste. Enfin, dans le cas de Hammer, plutôt comme un poing délicat sur un visage.

\- Asseyez-vous, Stark, nous avons beaucoup à faire, se rattrapa un Justin morose en poussant sa propre chaise. Pour commencer, nous devrions parler de votre récent achat d'une entreprise de... confection de poignées de portes électroniques, lut-il sur son rapport, les sourcils froncés. Etes-vous bien sérieux ? Vous savez que vous ne pouvez vous permettre d'a-

\- Ne vous y mettez pas vous aussi, bon sang ! Je possède cette compagnie, je fais ce qui me plait, bordel, le coupa brusquement Tony en s'asseyant à son tour.

Justin sembla surpris du ton qu'il avait pris, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il se contenta de poser le dossier qu'il tenait sur son bureau, puis de se redresser dans son fauteuil, posant ses coudes sur la table, le menton appuyé sur ses mains jointes.

\- Mr Stark, vous êtes sûrement au courant depuis notre coopération étroite entre Hammer et Stark Enterprises, que vos taux d'effectifs sont dans une période décroissante tout à fait déconvenable. Je ne saurais accepter de compromettre MON entreprise en tolérant de tels caprices irresponsables, fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait mesurée.

Tony ouvrit la bouche, mais fut coupé aussi sec par la voix désagréable de Justin. Ce timbre si peu mélodieux à ses oreilles.

\- C'est simple, pourtant. Dans un système, il y a toujours une faille. Vous savez où est la faille, dans le vôtre ? Il s'agit de tous ces parasites, ces assistants au salaire généreux qui ne sont là que pour décorer. Si vous vous occupiez de faire le tri parmi votre personnel, je suis sûr que vous seriez capable de retrouver une main d'oeuvre beaucoup plus abordable.

Tony fronça les sourcils en comprenant ce que Justin essayait de lui faire subtilement comprendre.

\- Vous voulez que je licencie des employés ?

Hammer éclata d'un rire sincère, bruyant, qui tranchait sur l'atmosphère habituellement calme du bureau.

\- Ce Tony, toujours le mot pour rire. Mais je vois que vous avez compris.

Le susnommé ne savait quoi faire, en réalité. Il ne pouvait obéir à Hammer, c'était juste dégueulasse, de supprimer des gens comme s'ils avaient été des simples pions sur un échiquier. Mais d'un autre côté, si l'autre décidait de résilier leur contrat, il était tout bonnement foutu. Parce que sans l'allié précieux qu'était Hammer et leur contrat officiel d'échanges et de livraisons de matériel électronique, Stark Entreprise passerait en deuxième place sur le marché, et ça, ça craignait.

Ça craignait tellement que Tony était obligé de se soumettre aux exigences de cet imbécile de Justin, parce qu'il avait beau être doué dans son domaine, il ne pouvait rien face à ses concurrents.

\- Bien, reprit Justin sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, maintenant que ce problème-là est réglé, passons à votre part d'actions qui est faible, en ce moment. Ça ne va pas, Stark. A la prochaine réunion des actionnaires, il vous faudra vous imposer face au di-

\- Bon ! explosa Tony, vous n'êtes pas là pour me faire une leçon de morale sur la gestion de mon entreprise, que je sache. Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, Justin.

Hammer écarquilla les yeux devant son accès de colère, surpris de voir son associé réagir aussi brusquement.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, Stark, s'écria-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Est-ce que vous voudriez voir notre contrat résilié ?

Tony se massa l'arête du nez pour se calmer.

\- Hammer, commença-t-il d'un ton menaçant, c'est ce qui va se passer si vous continuez de me rabaisser ainsi.

\- Mais comment voulez-vous que nous coopérions si vous vous comportez de la sorte ? Vous devez faire ce que je vous dis. Et ça commence par licencier tous ces gens inutiles.

Un silence lui répondit tandis que Tony tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit.

\- Bien, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, fit un Justin orgueilleux d'une voix satisfaite. Maintenant, si nous considérions ces négociations avec le groupe Danver's que nous avions commencé à discuter la semaine dernière ? Tout d'abord, il faudrait commencer par analyser leur objectif de marché. Vous vous occuperez de leur transmettre les doc-

Hammer continua de parler dans le vide tandis que Tony se levait lentement de sa chaise, yeux fermés pour éviter de céder à la colère. Cet imbécile continuait à lui dire ce qu'il devait faire, et ça commençait à _vraiment_ lui porter sur les nerfs.

\- Je peux gérer mon entreprise moi-même, merci bien. Maintenant, si vous avez fini votre petit discours, je vais devoir vous laisser, Justin, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Une expression de surprise apparut sur le visage de faon effarouché en face de lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Stark ? Nous n'avons pas fini, encore ! Il nous faut faire l'étude de marchés, l'analyse de la concurrence et reprendre vos calculs de gestion, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, Tony sortit en trombe du bureau, loin de ce type insupportable. Il ne se laissa le temps de souffler qu'une fois dehors, les locaux de Hammer Entreprise derrière son dos.

Tony ferma les yeux en soufflant profondément. Ce dont il avait besoin là c'était d'un Irish Coffee, fort, très fort. Avec 75% de rhum et vingt-cinq de café. 80 même. Quoi qu'il pouvait prendre un verre de rhum et un expresso, ce serait très bien aussi.

L'envie de frapper Hammer au visage - avec un gant en métal de préférence. Clouté. - commençait à prendre des proportions un peu trop forte pour qu'une simple bouteille dans sa tour fasse passer son envie. Ce dont il avait eu besoin c'était de sortir, de prendre l'air avant de faire quelque chose que Pepper regretterait (parce que frapper Hammer n'était pas dans sa liste de culpabilité)

Et ses yeux s'étaient baladés un peu partout sur les cafés. Evitant précisément les chaînes, trop de gens, il avait fini par jeter son dévolu sur un petit pub qui serait sûrement ravi de sa venue.

Il avait simplement enfoncé une casquette sur sa tête et des lunettes de soleil, par flemmardise. Tant pis. Il ferait le bonheur de tout un pub mais qu'on ne le dérange pas, qu'on le laisse boire en paix.

Les immenses lettres dorées, "Asgard's Pub", tranchaient sur le bois du pub sur cette atmosphère un peu chaleureuse. Il haussa un sourcil, voyant à quel point les dorures étaient déplacées. C'était pour ça qu'il choisit ce pub-là, parce qu'il était terriblement original par son faux pas esthétique. Et Asgard... Ce n'était pas de la mythologie ça ?

Tony poussa les portes en bois, s'arrêtant sur le seuil du pub.

Wow... C'était... étrange.

La plupart des cafés faisaient attention à ce que la décoration soit totalement en accord, magnifique. Mais là... C'était presque anarchique. Les murs étaient en bois, comme un chalet, alors que des lustres dorés pendaient au plafond donnant une impression luxueuse qui n'avait pas sa place dans un endroit pareil. Les housses des chaises en métal noir - le dossier s'élevait comme des branches, sinistre - étaient de vert et de rouge alors que... Est-ce que...

Tony sembla halluciner.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment un arbre BLANC ? Au milieu du café ?

Un arbre... Il prenait place en plein milieu, les racines passant sous le plancher de bois, alors qu'il y avait un second étage. Il n'était pas très grand, ne dépassait pas l'intérieur du café - c'est-à-dire qu'il ne perçait pas le toit - mais il y avait quelques branches au niveau du plafond. Un arbre...

Il jeta ensuite un regard vers le comptoir. Un immense colosse blond au tablier rouge à froufrous – sérieusement mec – était à occuper à remplir une choppe de bière presque aussi grande que lui. Presque. Mais le plus flagrant... Il finit par soupirer. Honnêtement après l'arbre, ça ne le surprenait plus, mais...

Une tête de cerf.

Au milieu des tables, raisonnablement remplies, déambulait une fille magnifique. Il la regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres, jaugeant les courbes féminines et la superbe chevelure rousse. Il continua de promener son regard sur les serveurs, passant ensuite à un blond-châtain qui semblait ne pas pouvoir servir sans sourire.

Tony finit par abdiquer, refermant la porte derrière lui alors qu'il allait s'installer à une table, sans savoir vraiment comment réagir.

Shame on him, il devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait... intimidé. Oui. Lui. Intimidé. Disons simplement que son envie de frapper un blond prétentieux s'était évaporée tout autant que d'engloutir des litres d'alcool. Sans savoir pourquoi, il jugeait que ce serait comme... irrespectueux.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le menu avec lenteur, avant qu'il ne se décide à l'ouvrir.

Son regard courut sur les noms des boissons aussi originaux qu'imprononçables, avant qu'il ne soupire et referme le menu. Il comptait partir, retourner dans sa tour se saouler à sa guise, mais une ombre surgit devant lui, lui coupa la route.

Une silhouette dont il remarqua en premier les yeux.

Saisissants, verts.

Aussi originaux que l'endroit où il travaillait.

« - Vous avez choisi ? »

Et Tony sut qu'il allait rester.


End file.
